mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
SFX:Teams
This is an experimental idea: a list of teams. The idea of the team is you can join a team, and aid them in what they're doing. How does this spread Firefox? Well, as the team moves up the list and gains attention (as several are doing), users who notice this movement may become more interested in obtaining this firefox (because its users are so dedicated). Typically, joining a team involves signing up at a website and downloading a program which does something in the background, such as folding proteins to help find cures for diseases, or predicting the climate in the future. These forms of teams use the part of your processor which you currently aren't using. There are, however, teams which don't follow this method. One such example is the WhatPulse team, which involves signing up and downloading a program that counts how many keys you've hit and how many mouseclicks you've made. Non BOINC Teams ;Spread The Fox:Spread The Fox.net, the official site for the Spread Firefox Folding at Home team, is spreading Firefox through finding potential cures for diseases. ::Read more... ;grid.org:grid.org is a site for large-scale, non-profit research projects of global significance. ::Read more... ;WhatPulse:Do you feel that you could have moved your hands, keystroke by keystroke, across the globe twice every day? Interested in finding out just how much you type a day? This is the best way of keeping track of your keystrokes. ::Read more... BOINC Teams ;SETI@Home:SETI (Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence) is a scientific area whose goal is to detect intelligent life outside Earth. ::Read more... ::Create an account ;Predictor@Home:Predictor@home is a world-community experiment and effort to predict protein structure from protein sequence. ::Read more... ::Create an account ;ClimatePrediction.Net:Climateprediction.net is the largest experiment to try and produce a forecast of the climate in the 21st century. ::Read more... ::Create an account ;LHC@home:The Large Hadron Collider (LHC) is the world's largest scientific instrument. ::Read more... ::Create an account ;Einstein@Home:Einstein@home is a program that uses your computer's idle time to search for spinning neutron stars (also called pulsars) using data from the LIGO and GEO gravitational wave detectors. ::Read more... ::Create an account ;BURP:BURP aims to develop a publicly distributed system for rendering 3D animations. ::Read more... ::Create an account ;The Lattice Project:A community of scientists at the University of Maryland are working to integrate and deploy computing resources, Grid middleware, specialized scientific application software and semantic web services in a comprehensive Grid system for scientific analysis. This effort is called the Lattice Project. ::Read more... ;ALife@Home:Short for 'Artificial Life at Home', this is an effort to conduct scientific experiments regarding neural networks and evolution on the computers of volunteers. ::Read more... ;SZTAKI Desktop Grid:SZTAKI Desktop Grid currently searches for generalized binary number systems. ::Read more... ;Rosetta@Home:Rosetta@home is a scientific research project that uses internet-connected computers to predict and design protein structures, and protein-protein and protein-ligand interactions. Our goal is to develop methods that accurately predict and design protein structures and complexes, an endeavor that may ultimately help researchers develop cures for human diseases. ::Read more... ;PrimeGrid:PrimeGrid is a project for factoring the number in the RSA Factoring Challenge, and also to test PerlBOINC. ::Read more... ;uFluids:�gFluids project is a massively distributed computer simulation of two-phase fluid behavior in microgravity and microfluidics problems. Our goal is to design better satellite propellant management devices and address two-phase flow in microchannel and MEMS devices. ::Read more... ;SIMAP:SIMAP is a database of protein similarities. It contains about all currently published protein sequences and is continuously updated. Protein similarities are computed using the FASTA algorithm which provides optimal speed and sensitivity. SIMAP is to our knowledge the only project that combines comprehensive coverage with respect to all known proteins and incremental update capabilities. Our protein similarity database provides pre-computed similarity data and represents the known protein space. ::Read more... World Community Grid (Human Proteome Project) has an SFX team, but no page yet. ;Pirates@Home :Pirates@Home has ceased operation. The final rank of the team was 19th. Orbit@Home Malaria Control Project See also *SFX:Projects List External links Category:Preview Teams